Lost
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Season 7 Episode 22. Missing moment. Scully and Mulders last intimate moments before his abduction. Smut and spoilers. Please read and review :)


**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the X Files...Unfortunately**

 **Lost:**

 **Scullys Point of View**

"I don't want you to go alone" I muttered quietly, I wondered if too quietly. But he heard, his lips softly pressed against her forehead.

"Scully, you know…" he started but I cut him off, pushing out of our embrace

"I know damn well Mulder but I can't get you go alone!" I protested. His hand pulled me back into a hug.

"Scully…If you came, and something happened to you…I would never forgive myself" he said slowly, looking me dead in the eye. My heart melted and a lump formed I my throat

"Mulder if I didn't go, and something happened to you…. Mulder I can't let that even be a risk" I replied tears spilling down my cheeks.

"How about I go with Skinner. Then I'm not alone and your safe" Mulder compromised

"But you won't be safe" I said. I was obviously crying now. And a few passers by we're starting to give weird looks.

"Come on" he said opening the door to his car. Helped me into the car and drove me back to his pace. I didn't question it. I let him walk me into his apartment and he got me a glass of water. I had stopped crying now but I was unusually quiet.

"Sculls, nothing will happen" he promised

"We're in way over our heads here" I said. Tears reforming. I started to let light headed and fell back a bit.

I opened my eyes and I was in his bed. He way laying besides me his fingers softly tracing my sides.

"What happened?" I asked

"You fainted so I took you here to have a lie down" he said

"Thanks" I said sitting up a bit. I glanced round and found my glass of water I took a gulp. I noticed that his room was clean…ish

"You tidied your room" I stated

"You sound like my mom" he laughed

I lay back down at his side, and his arms wrap around me. His lips kissing my head.

"I love you sculls, I don't eat anything to happen to you" he said, kissing my hair in between each word. I felt small butterflies in my stomach. I rolled over to face him.

"I love you too Mulder, please don't do this" I said.

His lips kissed my cheek, again and again, each time inching closer to my lips, until finally he caught them. I kissed back.

His hands traced lower down my slides resting on my hip bones and he lifted his body above mine. He

Broke away from my lips and we looked into each other's eyes. The sexual tension had always been there, but we never did anything about it. I could feel his excitement dangerously close to my aching core, and for once I couldn't fight it.

I pulled his head down, connecting our lips yet again, I moaned lightly as his tongue gently caressed mine. Arching my back, I leaned into his body. His hands traced my back under my top, moaning I muttered

"Take It off" and he did. Quickly discarding it along with his own top on the floor. My eyes scanned over his body for a moment, clearly the FBI had been a good life for Mulder. His defined muscles glistening lightly in sweat was a sight to make any woman's jaw drop and body to become hungry.

His hands trailed over to my ass and lovingly he pulled off my skirt, leaving me in only my bra and underwear

"Scully please. You know I have to do this" he said capturing my lips within his, kissing me again. I wanted to say something, anything to make him stay…but as soon as his finger came in contact with my clit no words came to mind. My body and brain were two separate entities. My fingers were now I'm the loopholes of his trousers, begging them to be pulled down. Eventually my wishes were answered as he helped my shimmering out of them, leaving an impressive tent on display.

The last few items of clothing left soon after and the height of passion grew higher. He reached over for contraception when I stopped him

"I'm infertile, remember"

A look of sympathy crossed his eyes before it was replaced by desire. His hard length was slowly pushed into me, inch by inch, making me moan loud. Once he was completely inside me and filling me to the brim he started moving in an orgasmic rhythm. Before long I was moving my hips to meet his thrusts and I could no longer hold back my tongue. As the pleasure heightened, my words became incoherent, his too were becoming less understandable. At almost a synchronised moment we climaxed, him landing next to me on the bed. He kissed me again and again.

That night I lost count of how many times we repeated the orgasmic act.

The next day Mulder woke me up with a Kiss and a coffee. I felt like we needed to talk about what "we" were now but then I realised that today was the day that he was leaving.

He handed me a Key.

"Mulder I already have a key to your apartment" I said confused

"Feed my fish for me, while I'm gone please" he said

I knew that I wouldn't win this battle. I flung my arms around him and held him tight, determined to let no more tears fall.

But they did as I got dressed, they did as he took me to work. They did as we said goodbye. They did as I watched him leave. They did as I drove myself back to my home. And they didn't stop for a few days.

I did as he asked, I fed his fish. It walks almost a week after he left, that I felt something…different. I didn't need my doctors degree to confirm my suspicions but a drug store test did. How I don't know it was impossible. I was infertile…but I was pregnant with Mulders baby. I had barely sorted myself out when I had an emergency call from Mulders nerds, worried I race to them, only to find that Mulder was the one they were looking for, to find that Mulder was missing. The tears started again.


End file.
